


Pillowfort

by Sapphokatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothes On, F/M, Vanilla, Volume 6, volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: After the fight for Haven, team rwby and their friends are back in the house again for the night. Blake’s prents insisted that she stay with her friends, but Blake feels awkward. The only person she feels like she can confide in... is exactly who she finds in the kitchen: Sun.
Relationships: Blacksun - Relationship, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blakesun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Pillowfort

Blake sat up in her sleeping bag. She huffed. She was sweating and panting- must have had another nightmare, but she couldn’t even remember it this time. Even after running off the villains at Haven, she couldn’t help but feel like they were going to appear out of the woodwork at any moment.

Team rwby had brought her and her family and Sun back to the house and offered to make them dinner, but her parents felt like they had a responsibility to camp with the neo white fang militia, and they _insisted_ that she stay with her friends and take a break. She barely got a word in before they were off.

So she was stuck in the house with everyone else- everyone that she abandoned- except Sun, but, well- she technically abandoned him too before the boat to Menagerie.

She sighed and curled her arms around her knees. She looked over at Weiss- the one who was the quickest to volunteer a room with her- and was still sound asleep. She didn’t even want to think about how her team was feeling right now. She wiped her forehead, and her sweaty bangs stuck tight against her face. 

She could go back to sleep- she _should_ go back to sleep, but for whatever reason she was wide awake now. She gave her roommate one last glance before throwing her blankets off and tiptoeing around her on the floor.

The kitchen wasn’t far, and she hoped that a cup of hot tea or milk would give her the warmth she needed in order to feel drowsy again. She was quiet in the hallway, and stalked the shadows that ran along the wooden planks. Her feet barely brushed the floor, and by habit alone she was completely silent as she toed the floor.

She stopped at the edge of the kitchen, draped in the shadow of the adjacent wall. Not far in front of her was another person, rummaging through the fridge like it was nobody’s business- his golden tail swished back and forth as he tried to find a midnight snack suitable to his tastes.

Blake gently lifted her hand and tapped her fingers on the wall gently. Sun stiffened up- he knew he was no longer alone. He turned robotically, but relaxed when he saw Blake. “Oh, it’s just you…” he sighed happily.

“What are you doing up?” Blake asked while she eyed the fridge. The answer was obvious, but she was hoping to hear about more than just simple hunger- or it was possible that his choice of snack would be a welcome distraction.

“I dunno… I couldn’t sleep. I thought food would do the trick but…” Sun closed the fridge. His tail kept swishing. Blake considered that maybe the swishing wasn’t happy swishing like she initially thought- maybe it was agitation. 

“Yeah, I was hoping to get my mind off of things, too,” she rolled her neck and a series of pops scattered across her shoulders.

“Get your _mind off of things_?” He mused, but his expression quickly devolved into a silly expression. “How about… these guns?” He flexed one arm.

Blake snorted. “Kapow! Okay hotshot, what _about_ your guns?”

Sun prepared his most practiced salesman voice. “Look at this- can’t buy this in any store in Haven. One of a time collector guns- handcrafted by our finest gun-smiths!” He slapped his bicep a few times with his opposite hand.

“Handcrafted?” Her eyes widened. She copied the softest accent she could, like some pearl-clutching belle. “Bye _whom,_ sir?”

“Well, by me of course,” Sun nodded, and broke his salesman voice in the process.

“Can I do some target practice before I make a purchase?” Blake asked, still using her sweetest voice. She reached up for his biceps to pat them like she was fluffing a pillow.

“ _Hey now_ ,” he spoke smoothly and tilted his head, “ _hands off the merchandise_ , Young Lady.” He made no move to actually pull his arm away from her.

She continued to fluff his arm for a good amount of time while keeping her eyes locked with his. He leaned against the counter, and his tail brushed her leg as it slowly swished up and down.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked with a wide smile.

“Oh, absolutely.” She said, monotone. She finally let go of his bicep.

“I kinda wish I could just stay in a room with you,” Sun said, without really thinking about it.

Blake stiffened up.

Sun scrambled to find words that didn’t sound so _bad._ “Well I mean- I meant I don’t really know these guys and they're like- _your_ friends and I’m sure they’re nice but I feel kinda weird just kinda awkwardly sleeping around them and I mean- you’re the only person here I kno-”

Blake held up a finger, “Shh-Shh-Shh-Shh,” she hushed him. “It’s okay, I got it.” She said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean...” he looked away.

“No I… kinda feel that way, too.” Blake crossed her arms across her chest. “Everyone feels so distant, but you feel… familiar. It’s comforting.”

Sun took a deep breath. He was relieved that she was putting up with his ramblings- let alone _helping_ them. It was… nice. “You do too,” he replied. He brushed his hand across the edge of her chin. 

She smiled and looked up at him and blinked slowly. 

“There might be an extra room somewhere in this house,” she suggested quietly. “We could try sleeping in the same one- grab some blankets and just make a…” she tilted her head around for the right word but couldn’t find one. 

“Pillow fort?” Sun looked down at her. One _pillow fort?_ He wondered but dared not to ask.

Blake had initially thought “ _nest”_ but figured that it implied much more intimacy. A pillow fort was the perfect description that kept things playful, maybe even a bit innocent. She nodded, “Yeah…a pillow fort.”

Sun patted her on the shoulders, which nearly threw her off balance. He hurried around her and zoomed off to whatever room he was sleeping in before. Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. Boy, was he ever eager to spend time with her. She would never admit how much she craved the attention.

Blake took a quick breath and then quietly went back to her room as well. She stepped over Weiss carefully again, and then proceeded to pull the blankets and pillows away from her cot. She hoped she wouldn’t need much, but she never knew. Sun was a big boy, but that didn’t mean one blanket was enough to keep warm. Her mind wandered just a little- she knew that _bodies_ were often warm _together_. She shook her head and scrambled those thoughts away with it.

Blake cleared her throat once she was out of her room. That was certainly one more thing she didn’t have to worry about. 

She looked up to see Sun already waiting by the kitchen- arms stuffed full and a blanket dangling out of his arms for dear life that dragged behind him as he walked. Blake gave a weak smile. It was… _endearing_.

“What?” He asked. 

Her gaze lingered to the blanket on the floor that just barely ran up his leg to the pile in his hands. “You’re losing a soldier,” she said.

“Hah?” He looked down, but it was hard to see past the fat stack he’d garnered. Sun spun around, and in doing so entangled the ever-straying blanket around his leg. His balance toppled.

Blake jumped forward with her semblance to catch him and keep him upright. Her shadow clone behind her dropped her own blankets and pillows to the floor after a few seconds of its stability.

“Thanks,” he weakly said. He bent down and reordered the armfull to be a tad more efficient before moving on. 

“It’s nothing,” Blake returned to her own pile. She put her hands on her hips and looked around . There were only so many rooms, and she only now started to consider that she should’ve checked them _before_ gathering blankets. She was following Sun’s excitement and lead and had unfortunately gotten caught up in the moment. She picked up the contents of the pile. “Where do you think the entrance to the attic is?” She mused.

Sun piped up, and leaned around his stack of blankets to see her. “I think it's towards the back. I remember seeing a hatch- but it might not be a very _big_ attic…” he trailed off. 

“That’s fine, show me the way,” she said. This way, they could avoid waking up anyone else by checking all the rooms.

“Yes Ma’am!” Sun nodded. He turned on his heel and marched towards where he had remembered seeing the hatch.

Blake tried her best to follow, craning her neck around the stack of procured plush. His bare feet thumped down the wooden planks, and she wondered if he were even bothering to be quiet anymore. In contrast, she was as silent as a silk curtain barely touched by the wind.

At the hatch, the two looked up. It was pretty high up. With the pile still in his hands, Sun managed to press his palms together and glow. Two light clones hoisted each other up and swung off the edge of the hatch. It fell open with a _thunk_ and the ladder that slid down nearly bonked Sun, but one of the clones managed to catch it to keep it from making even more noise.

Sun took a step back once the ladder was gently placed back on the ground. “After you,” he said with a nod.

Blake nodded in reply and she wanted to curtsey, but her arms were too full. She took one cautious step up the ladder. It was a solid base, even though it didn’t look so sturdy at first glance. She looked back at Sun with a peculiar look.

“I’ll catch you with an armful of blankets if you fall,” he reassured her with a shrug.

But that wasn’t why she looked back. Blake smiled and walked up the ladder- each step with just as much caution as before. After several, she peeked her head into the attic and paused. Sure enough, it was pretty small, but big enough that Sun could stand up on his knees- she figured. She took the last few steps, threw her pillows ahead of her, and then climbed in and disappeared past the hatch.

Sun waited an extra moment before he started his ascent. The wooden planks were a lot less stable to him, but he trusted it well enough. Halfway up his climb, Blake peeked her head out from the roof and he nearly toppled backwards in surprise. Her ear twitched- she was wondering what was taking him so long, but she didn’t get far enough to express that verbally. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed and Blake timidly disappeared again back into the attic. 

Sun peeked over the edge of the floor. Blake was already tossing her blankets about, and strung a blanket over a beam that she nearly knocked her head into a few times. It was kind of crooked to see her on all fours crawling around- she really did look like some sort of cat playing with a pitiable string. Blake leaned back to fluff one of the pillows and this time managed to actually hit the beam with the back of her head. “Ah!” She made a noise by habit alone, and started to rub the back of her head.

Sun finished climbing up the ladder and threw his belongings in as well. He held an arm above him so he wouldn’t make the same mistake and crawled along towards the little nest she already started on. He started by throwing a pillow right into the middle of the madness.

“Hey, not right there!” She reprimanded him, “that goes over here.” She picked up the pillow and moved it to the back against the wall with the others. 

He wanted to say: _sometimes I forget that you’re practically a princess_ , but he held his tongue. He watched as she meticulously started to dig through his materials without a second thought.

“Well, how can I help?” He asked. He took one of the blankets and held it in his arms, waiting. 

Blake pointed to the beam, “String that one up there,” she said.

“Like this?” he tossed it over the beam and pulled until it was even in length, but still balled up along the width. It was a little lazy, but he figured it would do.

“No, not like that.”

“Well, how am I supposed to do it, then?” He asked.

“Like the one next to it that I did,” she pointed at it again. It was smoothed out along the beam and strung across another like the top of a tent.

“Well, does it have to be perfect?” he asked. He looked at the blankets again. He didn’t want to re-do it. It was just a pillow fort that they’d have for _one night_.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, exasperated. 

“...You’re not usually this meticulous- _why_ does it have to be perfect?”

Blake sucked in a sharp breath and held it. She looked down at the floor.

“Blake…” he tilted his head, “it just has to be comfortable, right?” he leaned further. “Right?” he added a second time. He copied how she was sitting and his hands rested on his knees.

She sighed, “Yeah I… I guess you’re right…” she said softly.

Sun sighed back at her and pulled the blanket down from the beam. He straightened it out and re-hung it anyways. Blake just kept staring at her knees.

“I fixed it, see?” He patted it, “No reason to be down.”

“I guess I’m just… sorry for barking at you,” her hands crawled up her arms and rested on her shoulders. 

“Look, I don’t get it- but if it needs to be perfect just say that first. Where do you want the next one?” He asked gently.

Blake nodded and slowly pointed to where the next blanket should go, and with each proceeding blanket or pillow she directed, she became less and less robotic. Every muscle and joint slowly unlocked. 

She joined him in putting up the rest of the nest and in every other instance purposefully would brush her arm against his. He felt a new warmth running upwards, pulling at the hair on his arm. He took a deep breath. He treasured every new touch, and she was giving them out like candy.

When the pillows and blankets were finally arranged, Blake seemed to lock up again. Sun tilted his head at her. 

“You okay?” He asked. He poked her arm. 

“Things had to be perfect, because…” Blake’s eyes flickered down, and then she leaned in. She leaned closer, and with every new millimeter watched carefully for any sign of rejection. Blake planted her lips on his. 

Sun leaned forward after a second of hesitation and sighed through his nose. He pushed back against her lips. His hand found her cheek and tangled in the curl of hair by her ear.

Before the kiss was even over, they were locked in another one. Blake’s ears were low and Sun’s tail twitched around wildly. After another moment, Blake pulled away with a small smile. It spread to Sun.

“I don’t think there was a single out of place blanket that could’ve made that imperfect,” Sun said quietly.

Blake blushed red. Her arms curled inwards and she place her hands on her knees. “You think so?” she asked, unsure.

“I know so,” he said softly. He brushed the bangs away that fell messily over her eyebrows. He kissed her again- this time on the forehead. 

Blake sighed and leaned her whole body into his- shoulder first- and then wrapped around him. She pressed her face into his chest to where her cheek rested on his clavicle. Sun hesitated again, but he couldn’t help wrap his arms back around her. It was rare to see her so soft, and he wasn’t sure how to take it.

His heart beat faster- he remembered the last time she was this soft after- his apparent injury from Illia. He gulped. Last time she wasn’t this _close_ \- nor was it the _middle of the night_. Sun quickly released her and pushed her away as nicely as he could.

“Man, it is getting late- _I am going to sleep_ !” he said, robotically. He plopped himself down in the middle of the blankets with a _thud_ and faced away from her.

Blake frowned. “Oh… okay?” she grabbed a blanket and covered her shoulders with it. She very slowly place herself beside him. 

She turned to face him- he was as stiff as a board, and didn’t even bother to grab a blanket on his way down. She threw her blanket over him and shimmied closer until she was against his back. She sighed between his shoulder blades and put her arms around him again.

Goosebumps ran up his spine. He crossed his arms. He wasn’t about to look back at her now. Being so close to her like this was just making his brain go _wild,_ and his body was acting _no better_. She wasn’t making it easy, either. With her arms around him, she pressed her whole body against his. 

Her arms lazily brushed across his midsection. He grabbed her hands and held them still. He couldn’t risk her venturing further down. _That_ would’ve been too embarrassing.

Blake tried her best to shake her hands loose. She was doing everything to be as enticing as possible, and this guy was just _not taking the bait_. Blake sighed again and retrieved her hands. She pushed against the floor and stood up on her hip. She grabbed Sun by the shoulders and tried to manually turn him to be on his back.

“ _Whaaaat_?” he asked in a high pitch voice. His eyes trailed up her figure to her face. 

Blake looked at him with her lips pursed to the side and her eyebrows knit. She sat down on his stomach and crossed her arms. “Why don't you get it? I’m trying to seduce you!” she said, annoyed.

“Oh,” he said. “Well it’s working- I just… thought that you- uh…” The more he spoke, the more red he became. He wasn’t sure where he was going with his thought, especially since his thoughts were now draining out of his brain.

“Do you want to or not?” She asked, huffy.

“Yes Ma’am,” he said flatly, quickly- as if he were being drilled. His eyes were still wide like a doe’s. 

He pressed his lips together and his hands floated up, but failed to land anywhere on her person. He obviously wanted to touch her, but it seemed like he wasn’t sure _where_ or _how_ would be okay. Blake grabbed his hands and guided them to her hips.

His thumbs caressed her bare skin above her pajama pants. Shivers ran up her back and she settled down more definitely atop him- in the position where she could finally feel _him._ He felt especially bony.

Blake peeked down- he was already hard. She smiled. She was able to presume that he was hard just from kissing and embracing- let alone her climbing on top of him. It was… kind of cute.

She pushed herself against him, grinding up and down and her hands moved upwards tracing his abdomen to his clavicle. It was like a trail of fire, and it landed on his lips with a kiss. He moaned into the kiss. His hands stayed steady on her hips and led her back into every motion.

She was quick to introduce her tongue to the situation, and flicked at the edges of his mouth with the end of it. The flavor she found was the remnant of a tropical fruit that he’d likely picked from the kitchen shortly before she got there. His lips were sweetened and she dragged her teeth across them. 

Her fingers held tight to his biceps as she grinded harder into him. A light noise slipped from the space between their lips when she could no longer keep her enjoyment hidden. 

He slipped her pajama pants down and strained up on his elbows to pull them to her knees. She snickered. She didn’t bother to assist him, rather, she curled her fingers around his own waistband and pulled away his clothes just enough to reveal his dick.

“Ohhh~” she mused. 

He could not tell if she was being sarcastic, or just trying _way_ too hard to be impressed. She gently put her hands on it. “Oh! It’s so soft!” She exclaimed. She placed her thumb against the line where the head met the shaft and very lightly pulled downwards and watched as the skin moved with her. 

“Is it really that interesting?” He asked, a little embarrassed. 

“I think it is,” Blake said with a small smile. “I mean, it's part of _you_ ,” she chuckled again.

“I’m… interesting?” He asked, a little confused.

“Yeah extremely,” Blake said matter-of-factly. She wiggled her hips and climbed forward on top of him. She positioned herself right above it, and held it like she was about to guide it in.

“Blake-!” He exclaimed.

“Huh?” She blinked.

“You’re just gonna-?” He rolled his hands.

She tilted her head. “I thought we were fucking.”

“We are- just- making sure…” His cheeks turned red. He liked things, but he couldn’t help but be a little doubtful- the girl of his dreams held his dick in her hand- who in the world is really that lucky?

Blake moved her underwear aside to reveal herself. She was practically _dripping_ . “I can’t wait anymore- I’ve been thinking about you all day…I _want you_ so bad.”

Sun blushed _harder_ . She didn’t just pick this on a whim- she’d been quite possibly _hoping_ he’d be dtf for an _entire day?_ He gulped. He then nodded, so she knew that it would be okay.

She slowly shifted down. She accepted him until he was fully inside of her. The muscles in his legs seemed to tighten up on impact- she was warm and slick- it was heavenly. He pinched himself on his hand. He needed pressure somewhere else on his body and to confirm that he was, in fact, not in a wet dream.

“Oh _Gods,”_ his eyes rolled back.

“Something wrong?” Blake asked. Her hands rested on his stomach.

“No. I think nothing will ever be wrong _again_.”

Blake snorted. “We haven’t even started moving!”

“No really- I think I could stay like this forever,” he shook his head.

“ _Okay_ ,” she shook her head. She leaned forward and started to _move_. 

“Brothers _above_ ,” he cursed a little too loud.

“Shhh!” She laughed through her shushes. “This will be over if we get caught,” she said, through a smile that she was trying to hide.

“It might be over sooner than _that_ ,” he laughed.

She play-slapped his shoulder, and his laughter was contagious. She buried her face in his chest for a moment whilst they both recovered. 

“Okay- okay,” Blake said sternly. She regained her feign sense of dignity back and tried not to burst into laughter again. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, and she had to divert her eyes away from him in order to _focus_.

Sun couldn’t keep laughing when she started grinding into him again. The feeling of her bare flesh was a conflicting feeling to laughter, but drew noise out of him all the same. A quieter noise, though, and hopefully a noise that no one other than her would catch. 

Her breath was strained as she continued to lead. Her body felt like it was strangling him- somehow _in a good way_. She shook into him. She was struggling to keep up the pattern as her body begged for a climax. His hands guided her hips again and again, and harder towards him. 

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck- it was both in frustration and delight. She left what kisses there she could, and he sped up into her. 

“Oh-“ he said as if he were going to swear again, but stopped short. “Oh _fuck.”_ He said _instead_.

She didn’t have time to hush him. Her breathing was heavy and labored and every part of her body felt light- but at the same time like it wouldn’t move properly. 

“Blake I’m losing my _mind_ ,” he warned, as best he could, what her body felt like it was doing to him. He couldn’t think _at all-_ he could only feel and all he felt was _her._

“Q-quiet-!“ she managed to barely say, exasperated. It was uncharacteristically high pitched. She murmured a few other short sounds in rhythm, and each one climbed higher and higher in her whispers.

“I mean it I’m-“

Blake’s body shook and stiffened. She held tight onto him, and her hips shivered all their own. His fingers dug into her hips as they went crazy in orgasm.

“Oh- ohhkay- okay-“ he moaned while feeling her collapse all around him- and it kept going. 

She cried out in pleasure as quietly as she could. Sun closed his eyes. Before her orgasm entirely subsided, it pulled him over the edge. Her body pulled his in, and felt tighter and tighter. There was no way to resist even if he _wanted_ to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated again. His legs stiffened up and he pulled her hips close and came.

He leaned his head back. She curled onto his chest.

“This is going to get all over our pajamas…”he noted. They didn’t even bother to get undressed completely. He was really caught up in the moment and didn’t think about it at all.

“If it hasn’t already,” she said, muffled in his chest. She seemed like she was over that part already. 

He sighed happily. _Oh well, it was worth it._

 _  
_ For Blake, she did not have another nightmare that night, but rather, slept peacefully by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another request down! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it ^^ I kinda wrote it in three different sittings so I apologize if the tone shifts too much<3


End file.
